Unwritten
by Bella Banana
Summary: A series of embarassing events leads to an wakward Summer for Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, though will this break bring them closer? A must-read Romantic comedy that will lift your spirits. HarryGinny, RonHermione. Read and Review!


_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your innovitions,_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

The sky was preparing to imitate a war zone, it's colour was a destraught shade of grey with dense purple clouds swirling chaotically about it's length and the noise coming from the heavens was deathly. The brewing storm was not inviting to any human being, or animal even for that matter, though Ginny Weasley thought the shaded yard behind the burrow was a perfect place to enjoy some flying practice. Molly had yelled from the kitchen window for her youngest child to stop being her stubborn self and come inside, but Ginny, being as cantankerous as she was, decided to pretend she hadn't heard. Small, pale hands turned a shade of pink as they gripped the cleansweep handle tightly, a mane of red hair flagged behind a lithe frame, soaring high above the stretching willow trees.

Ginny had been diving between the foliage for over an hour now and was chasing a bewitched lemon through the air, acting upon her seeker instincts to capture the little, yellow ball. Her skin twitched with goosebumps as a haughty wind swept over the rooftop of their multi-story house, though she wouldn't give up until the floating fruit was tucked safely under her fingers. The fruit spun past Ginny's face in a golden blur and as it took off in the other direction, the handle of her broom managed to follow it closely, only inches left between her hands and their opponent. An excruciatingly loud clap from Ginny's overhead almost managed to snap her attention, but her eyes remained focused even as small droplets of water began to roll from the aubergine clouds. The cold liquid was graciously invited at first, the aqua licked at her flushed cheeks as she continued to chase after the orbed citrus, her dark red hair becoming damp and clumped as she dived between two thick trees, jerking up just as her target had a second before. Almost ten minutes later and she was only slightly closer to winning her private game, she was now throughly soaked, her darkly coloured shorts and blue shirt were dripping delinquently, clinging to her tightly as the downpour continued to roar.

In a moment of exasperated surprise, the supposed snitch stopped to hover mid air, choosing where it would go next or just teasing Ginny who wasn't trailing far behind. The cheeky sphere made to attempt a quick escape but before it's plan could be put into action, Ginny stretched in a fumbling attempt to claim her trophy, and quite ungracefully scceeded. Her pale fingers clasped the squirming citronella and with a triumphant i'Got ya!'/i Ginny tucked it in her pants pocket and soared towards the ground, sliding upwards into a straight position as she touched the flooded shrubbery. A lopsided grin traipsed upon the face of the 16 year old as she strolled back towards the porch, the harsh rain still tumbling down upon her, feeling as if it was burning harsh marks upon her bare skin. Ginny gave a slight shiver and without any attempt of a drying spell, pushed to door open and entered the foyer, her red hair sitting in tangled curls, splaying over her dripping shoulders as she glanced down at the mess she'd made. Before her dark eyes could travel back up again, an angered voice rang in her ears.

**'Genevra Molly Weasley, look at the mess you've made! I told you to come inside earlier but you didn't listen, did you? Oh look...move out of that puddle and run up stairs to wash up before dinner, Harry and Hermione have just arrived and you've gone and made a right state of things!'**

Ginny shuddered again, though this time it was her Mother's high pitched yell that caused the unwelcome shiver. A little while ago, before she'd given up hope, Ginny would've opened her mouth in a goldfish-like expression at the words of Harry's arrival, but now she was just surprised at how early on in the summer he'd arrived, he must've only been at the Dursley's for a week.

**'Harry's here already?' **Ginny qestioned, her hands on her hips as she ignored Molly's disapproving scowl.

Molly sighed and strode over to her daughter, pushing her shoulders from behind and guiding her towards the stairs.

**'Shower, Now!'**

Ginny rolled her eyes and reluctantly began to crash up the stair well, huffing as she did so and muttering something about just casting a drying spell. She was so involved in her unnoticed mumbling that she didn't see a rather large form rushing down the stairwell and as a form of some sort of unearthly punishment, the top of Ginny's head collided with a musculare chest. A strange yelp bellowed through the hall as Ginny glacned up at who she'd run into, none other than Harry potter. The white of her cheeks darkened formidabely, a scarlett as deep as a red rose in winter brushed it's fingers across her face as she rushed an attempted apology.

Strong hands grasped her arms and her chocolate eyes came to clash with those of pickled green, a light hearted chuckle escaped the boys mouth as he guided the embarassed redhead past him.

**'Don't worry about it Gin...'**

His voice floated behind her retreating figure, her long legs carrying her up the remaining stairs as fast as possible. Ginny growled at herself and rubbed herhead in disbelief, her hands pushing the bathroom door as wide as they could, allowing her to slip through and hide from the rest of the world, her face still burning with the dark rouge that plagued the entire Weasley family.

This would be one long summer.

_Drench yourself in words unspoken,_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is the where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, second one shuld be up soon with many more embarassing moments and a different song :) The lyrics used in the first and last paragraphs are from Natasha Bedingfields iUnwritten/i I though they suited the atmosphere. Well, please review so I can gather up that much needed motivation to finish this. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me, so no need to sue me! D


End file.
